In the above field, managers of clay pigeon shooting clubs automatise their shooting range in order to reduce operating costs. However, some actions are difficult to reduce or modify. For example, loading the targets into the machines takes time, during which the installation must placed out of service; this time varies depending on the number of machines and the relative position thereof. Document FR1462607 discloses a machine for launching targets incorporating a mounting and a barrel assembled such that it rotates on the mounting. The periphery of the barrel comprises columns in which targets to be launched are stacked. The capacity of the barrels varies as a function of the height and number of the columns. In the end, the number of targets loaded into a launching machine is limited by a plurality of factors. The height is thus limited by the capacity of the lowest-lying target to remain undamaged. More specifically, the friction generated by the barrel's moving phases, in addition to the vibrations produced by the shots are accentuated by the weight of the stack supported by said target.
Moreover, the diameter of the barrel cannot be significantly increased. The weight of each stack of targets generates friction. The further said friction forces are from the centre by increasing the number of columns, the greater the resistive torque opposing the rotation of the barrel, which thus requires an increasingly powerful motor. Furthermore, the distance covered by the lowest-lying target increases, which multiplies the risks of damage.
Moreover, problems involving the strength of the targets, which is another, highly-restrictive constraint, limits development possibilities. Most disciplines impose closed structures for housing the machines, the dimensions whereof are inflexible.
There is thus a need to create a machine for launching targets having standard dimensions with an increased target storage capacity.
The invention overcomes all or part of the current technical disadvantages.